


Breaking Barriers

by haruka



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Disney, Movie: Descendants 2, Prompt Fic, Sea Three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: Will the pirates finally escape?This was the result of a prompt from the DW fic_promptly community.  The prompt is stated at the end of the fic.





	Breaking Barriers

Breaking Barriers (Disney Descendants)

By Haruka (haruka@dreamwidth.org)

\--

Her ship. Her OWN ship.

Uma and her crew hadn't come by it easily. Of course they had stolen it – they were pirates after all – but she hadn't actually expected it to work. Being trapped on the Isle of the Lost had a way of getting into your head, making you think there was no point in even trying. But here she was on the deck of a stolen supply ship, and now it was hers.

"Barrier dead ahead!"

Uma looked up at her first mate, Harry Hook, high atop the mast, his devilish blue eyes focused on a spot in the distance. He glanced down at her and they shared a quick nod in unison. Regular ships couldn't pass through the magic barrier that surrounded the island, keeping all the villains trapped within. These supply ships that came from the mainland in Auradon were another matter. Soon they would find out if there was a trick to it that the former captain and crew had known that they did not.

Harry leaned forward as if that could make the ship go faster. Uma saw that he was holding onto the mast by the large hook he always had on his person, although his was not a replacement for his own hand, as was his father's. Her second mate, Gil, climbed half-way up the rigging for a better view himself. He looked puzzled, not unusual for the son of Gaston, but this time she knew he was wondering how Harry could tell that the barrier was near. She couldn't explain it. Some people sensed its proximity better than others, or maybe Harry had simply seen it shimmer. Either way, she trusted he was right. She raised her sword high.

"Get ready, everyone!" she called out. "This is it!"

"Ten!" Harry began the countdown from his perch. "Nine! Eight!"

Silently, Uma prayed. Please let this work.

"Five! Four!"

The other pirates were getting rowdier in anticipation.

"Two! ONE!"

They all felt it this time. Uma closed her eyes as the tingle of magic washed over her, then she opened them.

They were on the other side.

Harry and Gil cheered first and the others joined in. The two of them jumped down to Uma's side and they grinned at each other and their new world of possibilities.

"On to Auradon!" she commanded, and everyone scrambled eagerly to set the course.

It was time to have some real fun, pirate style.

\--

Theme: High  
Prompt: Any, any, high up on the mast or the rigging of a ship.

(2017)

Descendants belongs to Disney.


End file.
